


Daddy is in Charge Now

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Sub!Sam, dom!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Sam and Gabriel try something new





	

It was no surprise that Gabriel and Sam had an active sex life. The amount of times Castiel caught the two in the act behind closed doors during hunts. It was also known that Gabriel and Sam had their fair share of kinks, but their biggest one was kept a secret. All of Sam's life he had been the dominant one, until one night. 

Sam had just returned to the motel after a hunt. He was sweaty and tired; but also horny. He flopped down on the bed and Gabriel appeared. Gabriel, noticing Sam's hard on, began to slowly rub Sam's clothed bulge. Sam groaned and his hand went to Gabriel's pants, but Gabriel stopped him. 

"No, no. Let daddy take care of you." He purred. The word daddy sent chills through Sam's body. As Gabriel unbuttoned Sam's pants, he noticed Sam wasn't wearing any boxers.

"Naughty boy, probably couldn't help but get hard with your cock rubbing against your jeans; begging to touched." Gabriel whispered. Sam nodded as Gabriel lightly stroked his cock. Sam whimpered softly and bucked his hips. Gabriel smirked.

"On your stomach baby boy." Gabriel commanded. Sam rolled over to his stomach, he was excited for what was to come. Gabriel made a bottle of lube appear and he lathered it on. 

"Daddy is in charge now, repeat what I said so I know you heard me." 

"D-Daddy is in charge now." 

Gabriel began pounding Sam like it was the only time they'd ever have sex. 

"D-Daddy!" Sam cried out as Gabriel thrust into him. With Gabriel being dominate and Sam being so excited, he didn't last long. After Sam finished, and Gabe soon after, the two curled up together. Moments later Castiel entered the motel room. He looked concerned.

"Sam, are you alright?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah Cas, why?"

"Well you were crying out daddy, I was afraid you were hallucinating."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not the best at writing smut


End file.
